Ore no koto aishiteru?
by Illuminate.Radiate
Summary: Translation: Do you love me? How can you fix the person that you broke in the first place? KaibaXJou Horror, Rape, Lemon/limes..etc PUT ON HOLD
1. Loathe

- - - - -

- - -

Ore no koto aishite ru?

- - -

- - - - -

Loathe

- - -

- - - - -

_That Smile...that...__**annoying**__ smile.._ Seto Kaiba thought as he glaced over at the group of kids surronding Jounouchi Katsuya'a desk. The dirty blonde high schooler always had a wide grin on his face while talking to his friends. It annoyed him. What's so great about a short kid, a spikey haired dude and a useless girl? Kaiba scoffed and turned his attention to the clock. 7:58. 2 more minutes until class started, ohhh joy another day of boring crap.

"Hey jou?" Yugi Mutou asked his friend. Jounouchi turned at the sound of his nickname and said back, "What's up Yug'?

The shorter one smiled. "You wanna come by my house after school today? My Grandpas got some new cards and he wants us to check them out." Jou's face lit up and he smiled back. "Sure! Sounds like fun. I'll call my dad after school and tell him that I won't be home." Honda hooked his arm around Yugi's neck and shook him back and forth. "Hey no fair Yugi. Mind if Me and Anzu come to?" The brown haired boy flashed his friends a cheesy smile and a peace sign. Yugi tilted his head and grinned.. "The more the merrier grandpa says." Anzu laughed and slipped back into her seat right behind Jou's Desk. "You guys better sit down if you don't want to be late."

The blonde puffed out his cheeks and replied, "Oh yeah, I can't get another detention. My dad will murder me!" They all laughed, but scattered back to their own seats as soon as the bell rang. Jou slipped off his desktop and into the cold, brown seat. He pulled out a box of pocky, ripped it open and plopped one in his mouth and opened his math textbook to do some quick studying before the test.

Kaiba stared at Jounouchi from the corner of his eye. _Typical mutt. Waits until the last moment to do something..._ His eyes widdened slightly as he noticed a small detail. _Goddamn Mutt even smiles when he's studying! What's he smiling for? Does he actually __**like **__studying? Or is he just trying to annoy his secret watcher? Well, he sure was annoying him. _He burrowed his eyebrows, giving the boy one last glare before turning to the front of the class where the teacher was taking attendence.

"Seto Kaiba?" she called out, not even bothering to look up from her clipboard.

"Here."

"Atsui Kasuki?"

"Here!" the girl next to him shouted out as a reply. Kaiba narrowed his eyes towords her._Kasuki...that's a nice last name..it's close the the japenese word for blood.._ His eyes widdened suddenly. He has an idea.

"Jounouchi Katsuya?"

Jou raised his hand, but didn't take his attention away from his book.

_I'll make sure..._

"Anzu Mazaki?"

She smiled and waved. Kaiba turned his attention to Jou once again, and smirked.

"Yuji Mutou?

"Here." He said in a perky voice. Kaiba's eyes darted back and forth between Yugi and Jou. _..That the mutt won't be able to smile for a long time..._

"Okay! Class, today, we're going to review some simple equations. Anyone remember what they were like?"

Silence. _But first...I have to make sure that the brat stays after school and away from shortie.._

"Seto? What about you? Do you remember?" _Hm...Easy. I'll just..._Seto Kaiba coughed for a few moments before responding, "Oh, well why don't you ask Jounouchi over there? He seems to be studying real hard, maybe he should show us what he remembers." Jou immediatly shot up his head and retorted, "She asked you you no good **retard!**" _Perfect...just as I planned_ Kaiba thought. "So? You've got your head buried in a mathbook, you could at least go up to the friken board and write some numbers and letters." The blonde slammed his book down on the desk and pulled out the snack he was chewing on in his mouth to yell; "She called on _**you**_ to answer the friggen question! So stand your _**ass **_up and write the friggen thing!"

Distinctive chattering began. The teacher tapped on the board to calm the talking kids down. "JOUNOUCHI. SETO. Enough of your nonsense! Both after school for 2 hours." Kaiba smirked and looked at his textbook. Jou groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Now Seto. Please come up here and write an example of an equation problem."

- - - - -

- - -

- - -

- - - - -

"Man! That goddamn Kaiba got me detention!" Jou kicked the tile ground. "Jou, it's only for 2 hours." "Yeah bu-" Yugi smiled and said, "You can just come over right after your detentions done. And Besides, today's Friday. You can always come over during the weekand." "Hm..I guess..." Jou pounted. Yugi swung his backpack over his shoulder and shut his locker. He spun his lock randomly to make sure it was locked and turned back to his friend. "It'll be fine. I'll just tell your dad that you had to stay after school for a student council meeting." The taller boy flashed his smaller friend a grin and replied, "Thanks Yug'! I'll see ya later."

They waved goodbye and walked their seprate ways.

- - - - -

- - -

- - -

- - - - -

The Teacher tapped her foot. She was standing in front of the class, and in front of 2 teenage boys. "I don't care what you do in here, you can talk, do homework I really don't care. Just don't leave this classroom. Okay?" She smiled a tender smile. "I trust you guys. So I'll be leaving. You can leave as soon as the hour hand's on 4." She reached down her grab her breifcase and she tapped her way out.

Jou stretched his arms and groaned. "Thank god she's nice." He placed his hands on the back of his head and closed his eyes. The older male sitting next to him scowled and crossed his arms.

_This is awkward..._Jou thought. _I'd never been in a room alone with him before._

"Hey Mutt." Jou turned his head towords the voice and replied, "What you want Kaiba?"

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "I've been wondering why you've always been smiling." The confused blonde looked at him, "What kind of question is that??"

"It's annoying."

Silence.

After what seemed like hours of silence, Jou said, "Who do you think you are? You can't judge me. So, mind your own buisness."

"I hate it." Kaiba stepped out of his desk and walked over to Jou's. "I don't get why your always smiling. It's not normal." Jou, feeling uncomfortable, also got out of his chair. But each time Kaiba stepped forward, he stepped backward.

"What the hell did I just say?? **Mind your own buisness!**" Kaiba continued to step towords him until he heard a _thump _from Jou's back hitting the wall. "No one's ever that happy. _**No one.**_"

The angry blonde clenched his teeth and fists. He swun his tightly balled fist right at Seto Kaiba's smirking face, but failed to make contact. Instead, a much stronger hand grabbed his wrist and held it above his head against the wall. Pinning him. "What the fuck do you know about me huh??" He shouted at his arch enemys face. The brunette's smirk widdened, his eyes grew dark. "Absoulutly nothing. But-" He grabbed the pinned blondes other wrist and brought it up above his head also. He held them both together with his other hand. "I'm sick of seeing your idiodic smile. I'm sick of seeing you laugh at everything that comes your way. And I'm sick of _**you.**_"

Jou's eyes widdened as his enemy lowered his head until he could feel his breath on his ear. Paniced, he started struggling and shouted, "Let me go you bastard!" Only to receive a cold reply of "No."

Kaiba stared directly into the blondes brown eyes. "I'm going to break you. I'm going to break you beyond repiar." Jou's eyes dialated. He wouldn't. He wouldn't! Would he really-? No, He's not that evil..but..considering the situation he's in..

Jou let out a surprised yelp as he felt a sharp pain on his neck. Kaiba had just bit him and drew blood.

The cruel brunette lapped up the crimson liquid dripping down his neck. "S-Stop!" Jou shouted and struggled once more. Kaiba smirked, he had him just where he wanted him. Jou attemped to wriggle free his wrists and received a cruel slap. "Now now Mutt. We don't want to do that now do we?" He felt his mutt's body start trembleing.

It hurt...Kaiba had actually just _slapped _him. He's serious about this! No. NO. NO! He can't let this happen to him..he just can't..The blonde was cut off from his thoughts as he felt a hand slide under his shirt and feel his chest. The hand ran a thumb across his nipple and began pinching the soft nub. Jou whimpered as his shirt was pushed up, and sharp teeth began nibbleing and biting at his sensative nub while the free hand was pinching and pulling the other.

It was an odd feeling...somethign he'd never felt before. But Jounouchi Katsuya wasn't just ganna let someone rape him. But..what could he do? He was weak compared to his rival. This was pathetic...he was trapped.

Kaiba stopped fondleing his now hardened nub, and undid the button on his jeans. The hand holding Jou's wrists together released it's grip to unzip and pull the trembleing blonde's jeans off his legs and onto the ground.

Jou had to take this chance, he grabbed a fistful of the brunettes hair and pushed him aside and darted for the door as fast as he could. But failed as Kaiba's hand grabbed his ankle and knocked him onto the cold tile gorund. His boxers were pulled to his knees and a calloused hand grabbed his hair to pull him up to his knees. He let out a shriek as his neck was forced back with immense force. "I told you that you shouldn't do that." The blonde heard a zipping noise and his eyes dialated once again. Tears cascading down his tears as he felt something hard and thick press against his bottom entrance.

"P-please..." He turned his head back as best as he could and continued, "S-stop.."

Kaiba paused for a moment. This was the first time he'd seen the mutt cry...would he really-? Kaiba gave a merciless grin and pushed in the not even prepared entrance. Jou screamed. It hurt..It hurt! His rapist thrusted, in and out. Not even bothering to give him a chance to at least adjust. Jou screamed again as he felt something warm trickle down his thighs.

"Aw, look mutt. Your bleeding." Seto Kaiba laughed, and laughed.."Does it hurt? Do you want me to stop?"

Jou couldn't respond. He couldn't even if he wanted to. His mouth was wide open, saliva oozing out of the corner of his nouth and tears pouring out of his eyes. He was being ripped apart from the inside. The pain was unbeleivable...he couldn't take it..

The hand holding his hand back retreated, causeing the sobbing blonde to callapse onto the floor, head against the cold ground as the brunette continued to thrust in and out of him. Kaiba grunted and stopped his movements. Jou felt something warm pour into his backside and he screamed, Screamed louder then his previous screams. It echoed across the empty room.

- - -

- - - - -


	2. Resent

NOTE: I haven't watched Yu-gi-oh in a while so I completely forgot about Jou's Dad DX;; my friend told me that he was killed/died and I dunno o3o;; Murp DX

And another thing..O.o IMA SLOW UPDATER AND USUALLY ONLY UPDATE ON THE WEEKANDS!

Leave meee aloooneee DX *flails down a hill and trips*

******

- - - - -

- - -

Ore no koto aishite ru?

- - -

- - - - -

Resent

- - -

- - - - -

_The hand holding his hand back retreated, causeing the sobbing blonde to callapse onto the floor, head against the cold ground as the brunette continued to thrust in and out of him. Kaiba grunted and stopped his movements. Jou felt something warm pour into his backside and he screamed, Screamed louder then his previous screams. It echoed across the empty room. _

*

Kaiba slipped out of the bleeding entrance, completely emotionless. No pity whatsoever. Jou was on the cold tile ground in pain. His throat was dry from all his screaming and his eyes were swollen from crying. Seto Kaiba, the person whom he hates with all his soul, had raped him with no mercy.

Ashamed, The trembleing blonde curled up into a ball and hugged his knees. He could have stopped this. _Could _have. It's to late to take back his virginity now. Jou let his tears drip down his cheeks, fully aware that the brunette was watching him. He didn't care.

Kaiba watched as Jounouchi silently sobbed. _At least I won't see that annoying smile for a while.._ He thought. Blue eyes stared at the red liquid dripping down the side of the boys thighs, and then, the blue eyes widened when he realized the situation.

Jounouchi was on the ground, sobbing, naked.._bleeding. _And _**he**_ was the one who caused it all. He extended a hand towords the blonde, waiting to see if he would slap him away, but he didn't seem to notice. Kaiba grabbed the hem of the sticky wet undergarmet still at his knees, he reached over with his free hand, grabbed the other end of it, and slowly pulled it back up.

Jou felt something travel up his thighs, and paniced. He uncurled from his position to slap the hand away and to back away as far as possible. With his arms shaking, and his bottom and legs aching, he slowly stood up and picked up his now reddened jeans. The blonde cursed, but slipped them on anyways. He limped over to his desk, grabbed his backpack, and proceeded towords the door.

"Detentions not over yet." Kaiba said coldly. Jou said nothing until he reached the door. A still shaking hand gripped the handle. And without even having to think, the broken blonde said, "I hate you."

He walked out the door and dissapeared from sight.

Kaiba exhaled through his nose and thought, _Did I go to far? No..all I wanted to do was stop the little mutt from smiling for at least one day..but.._he rested his chin on his hand.

_Tears cascading down his cheeks as he felt something hard and thick press against his bottom entrance. "P-please..." He turned his head back as best as he could and continued, "S-stop.."_

He bit his lip as the Jounouchis pleading voice echoed over and over again inside his head.

_"P-please..." _The brunette bit his lip until it peirced the skin. _"S-stop.." _

Oh shit...

What has he done?.. Kaiba shook his head and wiped the matalic tasting red liquid dripping from his lip. "It'll be fine.." he said to himself. "He'll be back to his normal idiodic-self by tomorrow..and he'll probrobly forget that this happened.." He cursed. Like hell the mutt was going to forget the day that his arch enemy raped him.

God-damnmit..what was he going to do?

- - - - -

- - -

- - -

- - - - -

Kabia walked into his 1st hour class 5 minutes early. His ice blue eyes scanning around the classroom for a laughing, or smileing blond. Nothing. He clenched his hands. How was he suppose to talk to the mutt if he didn't show up?

The brunette sat down on his desk and crossed his legs. He'd been thinking about what to say to the blond ever since after _that_ happened yesterday.

_Look mutt, I know that you hate me with all your soul but I want you to hear me out. There's a good reason for why I did that to you yesterday and that reason is because I-_

"Jounouchi Katsuya?" The teacher shouted. Kaiba blinked. That made him lose his track of thought.

Silence.

"Jounouchi Katsuya" The teacher repeated. "Absent." she said aloud.

Yugi raised his hand nervously and said, "Excuse me. Jou's dad called me this morning and said that he got into a big fight after school. He told me that he's really beat up and won't be here for a while." Natually, Honda's eyes directed it's attention to Seto Kaiba, who returned the stare.

"I see.." she tapped her foot. "Tell him that I hope he feels better"

The brunette looked out the window, truth be told, he felt guilty. He made the mutt cry and that certainly wasn't his intention. All he wanted to do was scare the little mutt a little so he won't be all smiley faced every day.

"Seto Kaiba?"

He sighed, _The mutt better be here by the end of this week.._he raised his hand silently and directed his attention back to the blue sky outside of the window.

- - - - -

- - -

- - -

- - - - -

_**Another day passes and Jou still hasn't shown up for school.**_

_**.......3 days pass.......**_

_**....4........**_

_**...5.....**_

- - - - -

- - -

- - -

- - - - -

_It's Friday..._Kaiba thought while walking calmly and slowly in the hallways. _He hasn't shown up yet..._ He exhaled through his mouth and turned the corner. _I'm actually worried...what if I ruined his life..? _He swung his briefcase casualy over his shoulder and placed a hand on the doorknob of his class. _It's still quiet..._he frowned slightly and opened the door. What he saw shocked him.

Long behold, the blonde was sitting in his assigned seat. But the thing that shocked him was the fact that the boy wasn't talking, laughing..or smiling..He was just sitting there, with his hand placed against his cheek and elbow on the desk.

Whispering voices were about as Kaiba began walking to his own desk. He managed to make out a few of them.

"Do you think that Seto actually beat up Jou?" "No way! Even Seto isn't that cold! And besides, why would he? Whats the point?"

The brunette scoffed at this as he walked past Jounouchi's desk. Something felt different..usually the atmosphere around the mutt was all high and hyper. But right now...it felt cold..He noted this as he sat down.

The bell rang and the room fell eerily silent. The teacher wasn't even in yet.

The room began to fill with loud shouts and noises but quickly came to a halt as a scream was heard in the hallways followed by running footsteps. The door was slammed open and there, panting heavily with tears running down his cheeks, was Yugi.

"Jou! Jou!" He chocked out. "Y-Your dad! H-he..." He placed his right arm over his eyes to prevent anymore tears to be seen. "He got into a horrible accident!"

Kaiba looked at Jou's face from the corner of his eyes to see his reaction.

The blondes eyes dialated and tears trickled down his tan cheeks. "W-what...?" He jumped out of his chair and sprinted towords his sobbing friend. "_**Where is he?!?**_" He said half angry, half confused. Yugi wiped his eyes and sniffed. He pointed outside of the window at a tall, white building with a first aid sign in the middle. "He's at that hospital! Jou, he-"

Jou sprinted out the door before Yugi had a chance to finsh his stuttered sentence.

- - - - -

- - -

- - -

- - - - -


	3. Rain

******

- - - - -

- - -

Ore no koto aishite ru?

- - -

- - - - -

Rain

- - -

- - - - -

_"__**Where is he?!?**__" He said half angry, half confused. Yugi wiped his eyes and sniffed. He pointed outside of the window at a tall, white building with a first aid sign in the middle. "He's at that hospital! Jou, he-"_

_Jou sprinted out the door before Yugi had a chance to finish his stuttered sentence._

The blonde darted down the hallways, his running footsteps echoing in the empty halls as he did so. There's no way his dad's been in an accident! He was perfectly fine when he left the house this morning...There's no way!

He jumped the corner stairs that lead to the final door outside and using his elbows he bursted the door open and continued his running to the large white building across the street filled with erupting sirens and speeding emergency cars.

- - - - -

- - -

- - -

- - - - -

"Yugi!" Honda said as the young boy started sobbing uncontrollably once again. "Calm down! Tell us what happened!" Yugi sniffled and wiped his eyes with his already dampened jacket sleeve, but when he opened his mouth to talk he just continued sobbing.

Anzu placed her hand on his shaking shoulder to try and calm him down and said, "Yugi it's going to be alright."

The shot boy clenched his teeth and shook his head back and forth wildly. "No! No it isn't! Anzu it was horrible!" He bit his lip as more hot tears trickled down his reddened cheeks. "He was telling me about Jou on my way to school! An-And when I turned the corner to the school entrance-" He covered his eyes with his wet hands and wailed. "This car speeded around the corner and while Mr. Katsuya was walking it ran the red light and hit him!" Anzu and Honda looked at each other with worried looks.

"It ran him over as if he were a piece of paper! And they didn't even do anything! They just stopped for a minute and then they continued to speed on! Like nothing happened!"

Kaiba glanced over at the boy from the corner of his eye; he tapped on his desktop impatiently with his pencil. _So the mutt's father was run over... _

Honda grabbed Yugi's shoulders and gently shook him to get his attention, "Did you see the license plate? If you did-"

He was cut off by an unexpected burst of anger, "KAIBA YOU BASTARD!!" Yugi shouted across the room to the brunette. "It was a Kaiba Corp car! Your fricken people ran him over!" When the boy made a dash for Kaiba, Honda hooked his arms under Yugi's underarms to stop him.

Kaiba turned his head to the thrashing and kicking boy being held up by Honda, _if it was then it's all my fault..But everyone's suppose to be at the cooperation working right now.. _He scoffed out loud and grabbed his briefcase before casually heading out the door, heading for his Cooperation's building.

--But only to be stopped by a frustrated scream.

"If his dad doesn't make it! Jou will have nothing! If you make him suffer more then he's already had-I'll...I'll.." Crying, more crying. But Yugi continued with a chocked up voice, "I'll-Make you regret it for the rest of your life!"

Yep, that definitely stopped him..And quieted the whole entire classroom.

_"If his dad doesn't make it! Jou will have nothing!" _The voice repeated itself over, and over inside his mind. Like a tape recorder malfunctioning.

The tall brunette turned around and opened his mouth to reply-but stopped himself. What was he going to say? _I'm going to the Kaiba Corp building to see who did it and I'll fire the people involved and I'll go see the mutt's dad in the hospital-? _Why the hell would he say that? They all know he doesn't give a crap about Jounouchi. Wait..doesn't he?

He scoffed and calmly walked outside of the quiet classroom.

_I do care..._

- - - - -

- - -

- - -

- - - - -

_Run.... _The blonde repeated over and over again inside his head. Jounouchi shoved the policeman out of his view--which was focused on the hospital's wide open front door. _Run..._ He jolted past a nurse; she stared at him in shock as he disappeared from view. _Run... _He forced himself to stop at the front desk.

The lady at the counter stared at him, with a worried look. The teenager was sweaty and breathing hard; his face was red and soaked with...tears. "K-Katsuya?" she asked. He nodded and she quickly replied, "Your father is in the emergency room, you can see him, but you can only look from the outside of the window. Their operating on him right now, he's in critical condition." She stopped momentarily only to rip a piece of paper off from the corner of the clipboard sitting right in front of her. "He has horrible spinal injury and-" She quickly jotted a number down and handed it to him. "Maybe you should see for yourself."

He grabbed the piece of paper and ran off as soon as she finished her sentence.

_Dad..._

- - - - -

- - -

- - -

- - - - -

Seto Kaiba angrily stomped into the front lobby of the Kaiba Corp building, shocking the secretary that worked there for a second. "Mr. Kaiba?? Wait-what, your father told me that you were suppose to be at school, what are yo-"

"I need to know something." The boy rudely cut her off. "Did you see some people leave this building when they weren't supposed to?

The blonde haired women blinked a few times before answering, "Yes I did. It was the Co-president and his girlfriend I beleive..They walked out even when I told them that it was a bad idea."

Kaiba groaned and replied, "Were they carrying anything?"

She stayed silent, thinking perhaps. "I think the girl was carrying a huge brown purse and he was carrying 2 briefcases with the Kaiba corp. symbol on 'em...but other then that..Nothing."

Kaiba glared right into the women's eyes and said coldly, "They weren't allowed to leave until I got back." He dragged up his own briefcase and placed it on the counter before continuing, "Send out some people to look for them, tell them that if they find them take them into custody and check out the purse and his briefcase. If they find anything suspicious, tell them that I said 'You're fired'" He turned to leave.

"Ah wait!" He stopped. "What am I suppose to do with this?"

He proceeded with his footsteps and said, "I'm leaving it in your care for now, I'll get it Monday morning when I stop by." The brunette stepped on the red rug that made the door automatically open. "I'm going out for a bit." And with that, he walked out.

- - - - -

- - -

- - -

- - - - -

Katsuya ran up and down the hospital like madman, searching everywhere for the door that led to his dad. After what seemed like hours, but wasn't more then a few minutes, he was about to give up, until he skidded past a room that caught his eye immediatly.

There were rushing Surgeons and Nurses, they were surronding this emergency bed that was completely soaked in crimson.

Room 506, Operating Room. Currently in Progress. The sign just above the see through glass window read.

He looked back down at the tiny piece of paper he had clenched in his hand. Room 506. It was the same number...So that means..

_..Dad..._

The stunned blonde placed his hand on the glass that separated him from his father.

It was true...he had been in an accident..And he looked...awful.

The smiling face that he had seen this morning was covered by a mask and tubes leading up his nose. His dirty blonde hair was being covered by a green cap which was stained with blood.

That's all he could see. And all he could hear was the beeping and the sound of the doctors instructing the nurses to get the materials.

He stared at the ground as he felt tears welling back up in his blue eyes, preventing anyone walking by from seeing it. He clenched his teeth at the very thought of loosing his dad.

Then, someone placed a hand on his shoulder, not expecting it he slapped it away and turned around to face the person. It was a doctor. Apparently one of the doctors working on his dad because his scrub was covered the red liquid. Just looking at his fathers blood made him nauseous.

"You're his son right?" The doctor asked, removing the mask that was covering his mouth. "I'm Dr. Koushin." Jou looked away, remembering the fact that he was about to start crying. The doctor noticed this and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, like he had done earlier. "It's very...difficult right now and you've been standing here with this awful look on your face.." He offered a warm smile. "We'll do what we can right now, but for a few days I think you should go home or hang out with a friend to calm yourself down."

When the blonde didn't respond, he removed his hand and asked, "Are you alright with that?"

Joe silently nodded. His eyes darkened, he stared at the ground and walked away from the doctor.

Jounouchi exited the hospital building and continued walking until he was in town, which had busy people scrambling around and shouting.

People randomly bumped into him and didn't even look back to say sorry or excuse me, but he could care less right now.

However, when he felt a large drop of water drop onto his cheek, he looked up curiously.

It was cloudy, a sign that it was going to rain and he was wearing only his school uniform with no umbrella. He was right. There was a sudden flash and thunder boomed across the skies. Rain poured down immediatly from the blackened skies and continued until it became difficult to see.

People screamed and rushed to get into an open building to prevent them selves from getting soaked or catch a cold. Jou on the other hand, continued to walk around in the pouring rain with tears dripping down his cheeks.

- - - - -

- - -

- - -

- - - - -

_Ugh..Stupid mother-nature..._ Kaiba thought underneath his newly bought umbrella. _Had to spend fricken 20 dollars on this thing.._ His feet splashed in the slowly forming puddles on the town's cement street, gradually making his pant legs wet and mucky. He swore at this and quickens his pace to head home: which was another 2 streets away!

While focused on his thoughts, the teenager accidently bumped into someone. He squinted to see who he had bumped into but it was difficult to see. All he could tell was that he was shorter then him.

"Hey watch it." He said coldly.

No reply.

Lighting flashed, the stranger became visable for a second and his eyes widened as he realized who it was.

Jounouchi.

His hair clung to his face and his clothes dripped-- He was soaking wet. His eyes were dark and his face was flushed.

Kaiba wasn't expecting this. He bit his lip and nervously said, "H-hey, Jounouchi?" He reached out with his free hand and gently shook his shoulder.

"H-Hey..are you alright? What the heck are you doing out here without an umbrella?"

No answer.

Kaiba growled and leaned in closer to yell, "Hey what the hell mutt! Answer me-" Without any warning, Jou fell forward. Kaiba, who reacted quickly, dropped his umbrella to catch the smaller boy in his arms.

_That was unexpected..._ He thought as he struggled to lift the boy up. "Hey mutt..Your pretty heavy.." he grunted out, sucessfully lifting him up into his arms. Boy...this might have seemed awkward to bystanders..He was holding the boy the way that a newly wed husband would hold his wife.

"Jounouchi, you alright?" He asked yet again, going down on one knee, placing the unresponsive blonde's legs on his own leg that was touching the wet ground. This allowed him to use his now free hand to brush away the wet hair clinging the Jou's face-whose eyes were lidded and barely staying open. Curiously, the older boy placed his hand on Jou's forehead, testing his temperature. It seemed to be above average, and going up by the minute.

Kaiba bit his lip as he realized what the blonde had. A high fever. As quickly as he could, he scooped the limp teenager back into his arms and ran home.

- - - - -

- - -

- - -

- - - - -

My lord.. ._. I had so many complaints of not updating XD;; Well, erm.. Sorry I've just been really busy lately and barely even had time to write a paragraph DX Hopefully, now that it's summer I'll be able to update it more.


	4. Update!

Hello there guys! I have returned from the dead to announce that I have decided to rewrite this story entirely. Well, not that much of you even care ^^;.

Four or five years ago I wrote this story and now looking back on it my grammar was pretty awful back then. It still is you know just not that bad anymore. I stumbled across this story while skimming for some old Kaiba and Joey fan fiction since my love for this pairing was renewed.

The link to the new story is this, s/9453864/1/Do-you-love-me.

If you decide to read it, great! If not, I completely understand.

Umh… well there you guys have it.

Oh, and one more thing.

I'm very sorry for the awful cliffhanger. Like, really, really, truly sorry! It's been so long that I don't even remember where I was going to go with it. Hopefully I get enough feedback and have enough inspiration to finish it now! I bid you good day.


End file.
